Les Retrouvailles
by sengadq
Summary: AU ou UA (Univers Alternatif) puisque un événement a changé le cours de l'histoire, à savoir le fait que Sully soit resté à Colorado Springs. Cette fiction débute dans l'épisode 'Voyage à Boston'. Le Docteur Burke a proposé le mariage à Michaela, mais celle-ci lui a demandé le temps de la réflexion... Sinon, Sully n'est pas venu à Boston ce qui a des conséquences...


**Introduction**  
En quittant Colorado Springs, Michaela ne pensait pas rester si longtemps à Boston. Elle était venue en urgence parce que le télégramme de sa sœur Rebecca l'avait alertée. Elle imaginait sa mère à l'article de la mort... En réalité, il s'agissait d'une hépatite contractée par l'absorption d'une huître contaminée. Sa mère raffolait de ce coquillage qu'elle mangeait plus que de raison. Seulement voilà, en revenant dans la maison de son enfance, Michaela appréciait de plus en plus de retrouver les repères de sa jeunesse, les magasins, le confort d'une grande maison bourgeoise avec domestiques. Cela ressemblait en fait à des vacances qui se prolongent. Les enfants aussi se plaisaient, à l'exception de Matthew qui se languissait d'Ingrid. Elle avait fini par consentir à ce qu'il retourne à Colorado Springs car il en arrivait à perdre l'appétit.

Progressivement, Michaela s'installait, organisait sa vie et repoussait sans cesse la date de son retour. Et la proposition de mariage de William Burke y était pour quelque chose. Cela l'avait fait réfléchir à sa condition de femme célibataire. Sans lui dire _non_, elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de franchir le pas. Non pas qu'elle ne veuille pas se marier, bien au contraire, elle aspirait à cela car elle voulait aussi connaître la maternité. Simplement, elle voulait mieux connaître William Burke et prendre le temps d'une décision positive ou négative. Elle n'avait pas non plus totalement renoncé à l'idée d'un mariage d'amour. Pour le moment, elle se sentait encore trop proche d'un autre homme, qui, hélas, n'était pas prêt à se remarier. Alors, il fallait être lucide et se dire que le Dr Burke constituait sans doute l'une de ses dernières chances d'épouser un homme gentil et ouvert et vraiment épris d'elle. Que pour Sully, c'était déraisonnable de le croire encore, qu'il fallait chercher à oublier cette relation vouée à n'être qu'amour platonique en l'absence d'engagement de sa part. Inutile de rêver à ce qui ne se passerait pas, qui resterait une amitié amoureuse et qui, finalement, lui apportait plus de souffrance que de bonheur.

**Trois mois plus tard**  
Une toute nouvelle vie commençait pour le Dr Burke. N'avait-il pas trouvé un nouveau cabinet médical, une nouvelle collaboratrice et surtout une épouse ? Il pouvait se réjouir.

Tout d'abord, trois semaines après son renvoi par le Dr Hanson, une opportunité de reprise de la clientèle d'un collègue âgé s'était présentée. Mais la somme demandée pour l'achat du cabinet et de la clientèle dépassait de très loin ses économies. Il fit part de ce projet à Michaela et il lui proposa même une visite des lieux afin qu'elle lui donne un avis éclairé de confrère. Elle l'encouragea vivement à se porter acquéreur des locaux. La grande bâtisse spacieuse disposait aussi d'un terrain bien exposé où il devait être possible de cultiver quelques plantes médicinales. Une observation que Michaela garda pour elle-même.  
De retour chez sa mère, cette dernière lui demanda :

"Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?" "Très bonne, merci mère. J'ai visité le cabinet médical que William voudrait acquérir. Vous vous souvenez ? Je vous en avais parlé... C'est un médecin qui voudrait se retirer et cherche un successeur. Il m'a consulté pour l'agencement possible de l'espace. C'est une vraie opportunité mais il hésite..." "Et pourquoi donc ?" "Eh bien, c'est une grosse somme à débourser car la maison est grande avec du terrain... Cela dépasse ses économies et la banque risque de lui refuser un prêt aussi important !" "Ce serait dommage qu'il renonce. La clientèle du cabinet devrait lui permettre de rembourser assez vite son emprunt," ajouta Elisabeth.

"Je le pense aussi." "Je pourrais peut-être lui faire un prêt pour compléter celui de la banque. Je dispose justement d'une somme à placer chez le notaire. Il me semble que ce serait un placement sans risque. C'est un médecin compétent."  
"Voulez-vous que je lui en parle, mère ?" "Dites-lui seulement qu'il vienne me voir, je lui présenterai mes conditions." "Vos conditions ?"  
"Oui, tu te doutes bien que s'il s'agit d'un prêt, il y aura des intérêts. Il faut en discuter." "Certes."

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur un autre sujet. Michaela fut surprise de la proposition de sa mère et encore plus du fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas questionnée sur ses intentions de s'associer ou non au Dr Burke. Toujours est-il qu'elle eut du plaisir à informer William de cette proposition. Lui, savoura qu'elle s'y intéresse, au point de s'en faire l'avocate auprès de sa mère. Mais il restait à la convaincre de travailler avec lui.

"Michaela, vous n'aimeriez pas vous associer à ce projet ?" "A vrai dire, William, les patients de ce cabinet risquent de ne pas aimer être soignés par une femme."  
"C'est parce qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas encore." dit-il, l'œil rieur.

"Je me souviens, quand je travaillais avec mon père, au début, j'étais prise pour une infirmière. Même lorsqu'il me présentait en tant que confrère, certains patients s'offusquaient qu'il me demande mon avis sur les symptômes de leur maladie. Pensez-donc, une femme qui se mêle de donner son avis sur un diagnostic médical." "N'avez-vous pas réussi à vous faire accepter... et apprécier ?" "Disons qu'ils s'habituaient à ma présence, un peu comme à la présence d'un meuble dans une pièce." "Vous vous sous-estimez." "Ne croyez pas cela, William, je suis réaliste. Les gens de Boston ont le choix de se faire soigner par de nombreux médecins dans la ville. Si quelque chose ne leur convient pas, ils changent tout simplement de cabinet."

"Les mentalités évoluent, vous savez. Il y a maintenant une clientèle plus jeune qui est ouverte à l'idée que les femmes sont tout aussi compétentes que les hommes." "Il y a surtout une partie de la population de cette ville qui ne profite pas des soins médicaux." "Que voulez-vous dire ?" "Eh bien, ceux dont les ressources sont insuffisantes ne se soignent pas. Ils supportent leurs maladies et en meurent. Je trouve cela injuste." "Bien sûr, mais que peut-on faire ? La société est ainsi faite." "Les médecins devraient aussi soigner les indigents." "Je suis d'accord. Nous ne devons pas les ignorer." "A Colorado Springs, beaucoup de mes patients n'avaient guère d'argent. Ils me donnaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, des pots de confiture, par exemple." "Mais comment faisiez-vous alors pour acheter les médicaments et tout le matériel nécessaire ?" "Je faisais payer les plus riches." "En quelque sorte, les plus riches permettaient aux plus pauvres d'être soignés gratuitement ?" "Exactement, et c'est à nous de veiller à ce que chaque personne puisse recevoir les soins dont il a besoin." "C'est généreux de votre part... Rien ne m'empêcherait de recevoir ce type de malades." "Hélas, ils feraient fuir la clientèle bourgeoise. Vous imaginez la salle d'attente avec un mélange de bourgeois et d'indigents ?" "C'est vrai. Mais il y a moyen de remédier à cela. Il suffit de séparer le cabinet avec d'une part l'entrée normale et d'autre part, une entrée pour l'assistance médicale. Ainsi chaque personne malade saurait qu'elle peut être soignée, qu'elle ait ou non de l'argent."

"C'est une idée intéressante." Après un petit silence, Michaela ajouta :

"Je pourrais peut-être vous aider en m'occupant des soins aux plus démunis..."  
Et c'est ainsi que leur collaboration s'organisa.

**L'association professionnelle**  
Au tout début de leur association, la clientèle de l'ancien médecin se reporta exclusivement sur le docteur Burke. Mais quand un de ses malades ne guérissait pas avec la pharmacopée allopathique qu'il prescrivait, celui-ci le dirigeait alors vers le Dr Mike pour tenter une médecine alternative. Celle-ci appliquait des cataplasmes aux herbes ou leur faisait boire des tisanes de plantes inconnues dans l'arsenal traditionnel de la médecine nord-américaine.

Très vite, elle eut quelques résultats spectaculaires qui la firent connaître, par le bouche à oreille. Trois mois après l'ouverture du cabinet, certains malades demandaient même à être soignés directement par elle, avec les remèdes amérindiens. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait graver sur sa plaque médicale "médecine amérindienne," ce qui piquait la curiosité de nombreux patients. Des bourgeois fortunés de la ville et, même des environs, venaient la voir comme une dernière chance. C'est ainsi qu'elle dégagea assez vite des revenus suffisants pour lui permettre de soigner les plus démunis, en "assistance médicale."

En plus de cela, une fois par mois, avec William et parfois Colleen si son travail scolaire le permettait, elle se rendait dans le quartier noir pour y dispenser des soins. Les personnes de couleur n'osaient pas se déplacer en ville, soit parce qu'elles ne pouvaient payer les soins, soit parce qu'elles avaient peur des remarques racistes de la population blanche. La salle de prières de la communauté se transformait pour l'occasion en dispensaire. L'accueil réservé était on ne peut plus chaleureux pour les remercier de leurs soins bénévoles. Une collation leur était offerte le midi ainsi que divers petits cadeaux fabriqués par les femmes, mais point d'argent. Trop pauvres, pour payer les visites d'un médecin, pour se soigner, ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser des remèdes anciens dont certains s'avéraient plus toxiques qu'efficaces. La répartition des rôles s'effectuait de la façon suivante : pendant que le Dr Burke ouvrait sa consultation pour les hommes, le Dr Mike s'occupait des femmes et enfants. La première chose que Michaela commençait toujours par faire, c'était d'apprécier le degré de gravité des malades de la file d'attente afin d'établir un ordre de passage. Ensuite elle débutait sa consultation proprement dite, en allant chercher ses patients dans l'ordre qu'elle avait fixé. Elle n'oubliait pas de donner les plantes pour le traitement, en même temps que quelques conseils. Pendant ce temps, la principale occupation de Colleen consistait à laver les bébés ou les jeunes enfants et à changer quelques pansements avec l'aide d'une jeune noire qui s'intéressait de très près aux soins dispensés par le Dr Mike. Cette dernière faisait le projet de la former afin qu'elle soit comme une aide médicale. Avant de partir, un petit rituel se déroulait. Michaela réunissait les mères pour leur donner quelques indications d'hygiène ou des conseils préventifs basiques car toutes ces femmes étaient illettrées. Puis, elles chantaient ou dansaient, en remerciement du temps passé à s'occuper d'elles et de leurs enfants. C'était toujours un moment joyeux.

Parfois, de petites opérations s'avéraient nécessaire. Avec William, ils s'assistaient mutuellement. Le fait de discuter professionnellement les stimulait beaucoup, tous les deux. Une connivence s'installait dans ce partage de compétences.

Quand il fallait envisager une opération plus délicate ou trop grave compte tenu de leur savoir-faire, ils faisaient admettre leur malade à l'hôpital, même s'il était sans ressources. Avec quelques confrères, des hommes qui se souvenaient de leur serment d'Hippocrate, ils avaient constitué un embryon de réseau d'assistance aux démunis. Ils projetaient de créer une fondation pour récolter des fonds privés.

**L'engagement**  
Ces actions communes les rapprochaient. Ils s'entendaient fort bien, non seulement professionnellement mais aussi dans leurs loisirs. Ils affectionnaient tous les deux l'opéra, aimaient les longues promenades et la botanique.  
William, amoureux fou de Michaela, buvait ses paroles, prévenait ses désirs. Sa cour empressée avait d'abord amusée puis séduite Michaela. Elle appréciait de voir cette flamme dans ses yeux et sa compagnie s'avérait fort agréable. Homme cultivé et charmant, aux idées modernes, il était difficile de lui trouver des défauts. L'amour sincère qu'il lui portait avait été son plus bel atout. Facile alors d'envisager de franchir le pas.  
Au bout de trois mois, quand il lui fit sa seconde demande en mariage, Michaela accepta, avec un petit pincement au cœur car elle savait qu'en disant _oui_, elle renonçait à l'amour d'un homme, vivant dans les montagnes. Finalement, la raison l'emportait sur les sentiments, ce qui réjouissait sa mère qui l'avait poussée dans ce sens. Sa sœur Rebecca lui avait conseillé ce mariage et son avis comptait tout autant pour Michaela. Il est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas Sully. L'argument décisif qui l'avait emporté, restait, sans nul doute, la gentillesse extrême de William.

Quand elle annonça la nouvelle à sa mère, celle-ci, ravie de sa décision, se mit aussitôt à penser à la cérémonie du mariage. Marier sa dernière fille devait être une grande affaire pour elle où la bonne société de Boston allait être conviée. Pour cela, il fallait que tout soit absolument parfait. Elle devait faire les choses comme elles devaient se faire. Un délai de trois mois s'avérait le minimum pour tout organiser, en parfaite maîtresse de cérémonie qu'elle savait être.  
Michaela eut de belles noces, avec une belle robe et des invités de marque. Une grosse déception cependant, celle que Matthew ne puisse revenir à Boston pour l'occasion. Il vivait à Colorado Springs et faisait le projet de se marier. Pour cela, il devait économiser et travailler dur. Alors il convoyait les troupeaux d'Olive ou plantait des piquets pour parquer les bêtes à cornes. Et justement, c'est parce qu'il devait conduire un troupeau pendant trois semaines qu'il ne pouvait être présent au mariage. Sa mère en fut très triste. Elle se disait qu'il avait sans doute aussi la peur de s'éloigner trop longtemps de son Ingrid aimée, ce qui l'empêchait de venir.

**La réaction de Sully**  
Quand Sully apprit par Matthew que Michaela avait convolé avec ce médecin de Boston, il ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.  
Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, trop fier. Le regard perdu dans ses pensées sombres, la nouvelle le bouleversait. Matthew se garda de lui dire que ce qu'il avait pressenti s'était réalisé. Il se doutait que cette annonce affectait trop Sully. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait mis en garde, au trente cinquième anniversaire de Michaela, que sa mère finirait par trouver un autre meilleur ami, s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Manière de le pousser à se déclarer pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Mais son comportement ne s'était pas transformé, il était resté simplement l'homme de confiance de la famille et le protecteur, prêt à rendre service. Ce qui était arrivé, était tellement prévisible. Il reculait sans cesse le moment de déclarer son amour à Michaela et elle avait douté de ses intentions pour épouser finalement, un homme de son milieu, et surtout, plus entreprenant que lui. Sa seconde chance de bonheur avait, elle aussi, disparue... Cette femme était passée comme une belle étoile filante dans sa vie. Il s'était pris à rêver d'elle, à rêver de la conquérir tout en sous estimant sa capacité à lui plaire.

Et maintenant, un sentiment étrange l'habitait. L'impression de vide, d'inutilité de sa vie. Totalement anéanti, il rassembla ses affaires et sans même prévenir Matthew, Robert E ou quiconque d'autre, il s'enfonça dans la forêt comme pour disparaître du monde des humains. Fuyant sa douleur, la rudesse de la nature sauvage pouvait seule l'aider à supporter les émotions négatives qui l'envahissaient. Son unique préoccupation de l'instant fut de mettre de la distance entre cette maison et ses souvenirs.

Le froid intense de la saison piquait sa peau, il ne sentait rien. Il marchait sans projet, tête baissée, s'enfonçant dans la montagne. Il devait laisser s'apaiser son esprit, panser ses plaies pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Avant la tombée du jour, un abri de branchage lui servit de protection minimale pour son bivouac. La nuit, engourdi par le froid, il se disait qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être pas le lendemain. Cette perspective ne l'effrayait pas. La vie ne lui réservait que des épreuves et des douleurs. Heureusement que son loup vint se coucher contre lui, sa chaude fourrure lui évita l'hypothermie.

Pendant une semaine, il erra sans même poser des pièges, en buvant l'eau des torrents mais sans vraiment se nourrir, avec toujours les mêmes pensées en boucle : si seulement il était allé à Boston au bout de quelques semaines quand il avait constaté sa longue absence. Plusieurs rêves lui avaient indiqué le danger, il les avait décrits à Nuage Dansant qui pensait à des rêves prémonitoires. Mais plusieurs éléments l'avaient rebuté. La distance, le prix du voyage en train et le fait d'arriver sans être invité. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un goujat, un rustre impertinent, faire honte à Michaela. Au lieu de cela, il était resté sans rien faire, juste en espérant son retour, qui n'avait pas eu lieu.

Il s'accusait de bêtise, de naïveté, et surtout de n'avoir pas respecté ce que les esprits lui avaient envoyé comme messages. Une simple lettre l'aurait peut-être même sauvé en ravivant la flamme chez Michaela, mais la timidité et la gêne pour exprimer son attachement l'en avaient empêché.

**Madame Burke**  
Madame Michaela Burke avait quitté la maison de sa mère pour habiter avec son nouvel époux dans la maison qu'il venait d'acquérir. Ils occupaient les étages au-dessus du cabinet médical. Ainsi pas de perte de temps en transport pour les consultations. Chaque enfant disposait aussi de sa propre chambre. Il restait même deux autres chambres non occupées pour des futurs domestiques. Pour l'instant, avoir du personnel de maison constituait un luxe inaccessible. Il fallait commencer à rembourser les prêts et si possible augmenter la clientèle pour y arriver plus rapidement.

Au rez-de-chaussée, deux bureaux avaient été aménagés ainsi que deux salles d'attente, une grande et une petite. Une salle d'opération avec son réduit pour la pharmacopée servait de salle d'accueil pour un patient blessé.

Comme le fait de trouver un domestique à tout faire s'avérait impossible, Michaela s'occupait du ménage et de la cuisine avec l'aide de Colleen. Pour le linge, elle sous traitait avec la lingère d'Elisabeth Quinn, sur proposition de cette dernière car ils ne possédaient pas de bassines appropriées pour le lavage des draps. Le Dr Burke avait du mal à la voir faire ainsi tout ce que des domestiques effectuaient normalement dans leur milieu, mais Michaela le rassurait en lui disant que cela ne la gênait pas, puisqu'elle en avait pris l'habitude à Colorado Springs.

Cela l'obligeait à exercer la médecine seulement les après-midi. Bien sûr, c'était son activité préférée dans la journée. Pour être tout à fait juste, sa clientèle ne l'aurait pas occupée plus de quatre heures par jour, alors plutôt que de rester sans rien faire dans son bureau, cette répartition du temps s'avérait la plus utile pour eux tous.  
Parfois, pour de petites opérations, le Dr Burke endormait son patient en présence du Dr Mike qui effectuait ensuite l'intervention, afin que William puisse continuer la consultation. Elle était plus experte que lui pour tout ce qui constituait la petite chirurgie ayant eu souvent à intervenir sur des cowboys dans l'Ouest.

Colleen et Brian parlaient de temps en temps de leur ancienne vie. Ce qui leur manquait le plus, à tous les deux, c'était sans conteste, la présence de leur grand frère Matthew. Michaela aussi pensait souvent à son fils mais aussi à un grand gars costaud, au regard clair. Elle voyait clairement les traits de son visage, sa barbe de trois jours, sa démarche un peu balancée et nonchalante. Progressivement, si elle oubliait certains éléments de sa vie d'avant, elle n'arrivait pas encore à oublier sa relation à cet homme des montagnes, à cet amour qui n'avait pas été mené à sa conclusion naturelle. Elle lui devait aussi beaucoup. Dès son installation à Colorado Springs, Sully l'avait défendue dans le saloon, et surtout il lui avait loué sa maison à un prix symbolique. Même si les pièces sentaient la poussière et si l'ensemble ressemblait à un taudis, quelle aubaine d'avoir eu ce toit pour se sentir chez soi et accueillir ensuite la fratrie Cooper.

C'était un homme tourné vers les autres, foncièrement bon. Il avait dû la désirer et peut-être même l'aimer, son regard fixé sur elle en était la preuve. Mais sa timidité et sa difficulté de parler de lui l'inhibaient trop pour qu'il exprime ses sentiments. Dommage qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à lui déclarer sa flamme. Leur idylle aurait pu être merveilleuse mais elle était restée dans l'œuf. Au premier Noël de son arrivée à Colorado Springs, elle avait espéré qu'il lui ferait la cour mais le temps s'écoulait et rien ne s'était passé au point qu'elle se disait qu'elle s'illusionnait sur ses sentiments. Vis à vis de lui, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise aujourd'hui. Plusieurs fois, elle avait voulu lui écrire pour lui expliquer son choix mais ce qu'elle inscrivait sur le papier ne la satisfaisait jamais. Les brouillons finissaient au panier. N'était-ce pas une démarche qui retournerait le couteau dans la plaie, si celle-ci existait ? De toute façon, peu importaient les raisons, seuls les faits comptaient. Il savait certainement qu'en devenant Michaela Burke, elle ne pourrait jamais être Michaela Sully.  
Il fallait mieux qu'elle évite de trop penser à lui sinon la tristesse l'envahissait.

**La nouvelle du mariage de Matthew**  
Ses pensées revinrent sur la dernière lettre de Matthew reçue la veille. Il lui disait qu'Ingrid était enceinte et qu'ils voulaient se marier avant que l'enfant naisse et même que le ventre d'Ingrid ne devienne un peu trop rond. C'était à elle d'organiser le mariage puisqu'Ingrid avait perdu ses parents. Pour cela, elle devait nécessairement retourner à CS. Son projet était d'y rester environ un mois afin de s'occuper de la cérémonie du mariage puis régler la vente de la clinique par la même occasion. Comme Colleen et Brian étaient en période scolaire, ils allaient manquer une partie de leur cours et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient perturbés dans leur scolarité. Pourtant, pas question qu'ils ne fassent pas le voyage avec elle pour assister au mariage de leur frère. Tant pis, elle les mettrait à l'école de Colorado Springs afin qu'ils ne perdent pas leurs acquis.

Quand elle annonça sa décision à William de partir pour une durée d'un mois, celui-ci s'y le redoutait :  
"Chéri, tu sais que je dois aller à Colorado Springs ?" "Tu parles du mariage de Matthew ?"  
"Oui, c'est à moi de l'organiser puisqu'Ingrid est orpheline..." "Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?"  
Elle perçut une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix...  
"Un bon mois !" "Tant que cela ?!" "Il le faut avec tout ce que j'ai à faire."  
"En dehors du mariage, que dois-tu faire ?" "Eh bien, je dois mettre en ordre mes affaires."  
"Ah oui, comme vendre la clinique ?" "C'est ça. Tu n'as pas envie de venir avec moi ?"  
"Je voudrais bien, d'autant que je ne connais pas du tout cette région, mais c'est impossible de laisser tomber notre clientèle pour un mois, tu sais. Elle risquerait de disparaître et on ne peut prendre un tel risque avec les prêts à rembourser."  
"Oui, c'est sûr. Dommage, c'était une occasion pour toi de voir où j'ai travaillé et comment je vivais."  
"J'aurai peut-être une seconde chance, dans l'avenir, qui sait ?"

Il avait beau sourire, l'idée de l'absence de sa femme pendant un mois l'angoissait, même s'il comprenait la nécessité pour elle de retourner dans le Colorado.

**Le retour à Colorado Springs**

Une semaine plus tard, Michaela s'installait dans un compartiment de train en compagnie de ses deux enfants, ravis de retrouver leur frère, leurs amis, leurs animaux et leurs affaires personnelles. Elle voyageait plutôt léger avec seulement deux malles, dont une seule pour tous leurs effets personnels. Pourquoi se serait-elle encombrée de toilettes à la mode qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas porter dans l'Ouest, à l'exception du mariage ? Bien sûr, elle aurait bien aimé montrer à Dorothy les jolies toilettes qu'elle s'était fait faire à Boston, pour tenir son rang, comme disait sa mère.  
Celle-ci, affaiblie depuis quelque temps, ne pouvait raisonnablement être du voyage. Elle avait néanmoins insisté pour que sa fille emporte non seulement des cadeaux pour le jeune couple, mais aussi des nappes et divers ustensiles en argent pour le mariage. Quant à ses sœurs, toutes avaient trouvés de bonnes excuses pour décliner l'invitation. Michaela n'avait pas vraiment insisté, satisfaite de n'avoir pas à gérer toute sa famille, surtout ses sœurs si snobes et désagréables la plupart du temps. Nul doute qu'elles auraient passé leur temps à critiquer absolument tout ce qu'elles auraient vu puisque c'était leur passe-temps favori.  
Le voyage fut, comme toujours, une expédition éreintante. En arrivant, Matthew et Ingrid les attendaient à la gare. Elle trouva son fils changé, il semblait avoir pris deux ans en une année. Le grand adolescent râleur et renfermé de Boston avait laissé la place à un jeune homme épanoui, bronzé et souriant. Celle qu'il aimait, Ingrid était à ses côtés et on devinait déjà quelques rondeurs sous la robe. Oui, il était grand temps de marier ces deux-là. Cela lui déplaisait qu'ils aient brûlé quelques étapes dans leurs fréquentations mais que dire puisqu'ils s'aimaient et allaient se marier. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers à avoir pris un peu de liberté avec les convenances traditionnelles.

En débarquant dans sa maison occupée par Matthew en leur absence, elle fut surprise de découvrir son intérieur fort bien rangé et très propre. Manifestement, Ingrid avait dû venir faire le ménage et nettoyer les lieux. Elle connaissait trop bien son grand fils pour savoir que ce n'était pas un homme d'intérieur. Seuls les chevaux et les bovins l'intéressaient. Pendant tout le temps de son absence, il avait dû dormir dans la grange et le plus souvent, dans le foin, avec Ingrid... Si la maison était entretenue, ce n'était pas le cas du poulailler, presque vide. Il y avait bien quelques poules errantes à circuler par-ci, par-là, rescapées des coyotes. Quant au potager, plus aucune trace de légumes. Quelques plantes médicinales avaient survécu mais les herbes folles avaient repris leur droit de cité.  
En ouvrant les armoires, la vue de ses tenues presque campagnardes et démodées l'amusa. Si elles n'étaient pas très belles, sur le plan pratique, elles étaient bien adaptées pour monter à cheval, en particulier sa jupe pantalon ou tenue de gaucho.  
Le premier plaisir qu'elle s'accorda, fut de prendre un bain chaud pour enlever cette sensation poisseuse de sueur due au voyage. Puis, elle choisit une robe confortable qu'elle enfila sans mettre de corset, pour se sentir à l'aise, avant d'ouvrir ses malles de voyage.

**La première rencontre avec Sully**  
Le lendemain de son arrivée, alors qu'elle mettait du linge à sécher, Sully apparut sans qu'elle l'entende s'approcher, comme un indien cheyenne. Quand elle le vit, son cœur s'accéléra.  
"Bonjour Michaela." "Sully !" dit-elle, sur le ton de la surprise. "Je passais par-là. Matthew m'a prévenu que vous arriviez ces jours-ci."  
Michaela ne dit rien. Le revoir lui procura un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Elle l'observait tout simplement. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours avec sa tenue de daim et ses cheveux longs, son loup à côté de lui. Curieusement, il restait à distance respectable de plusieurs mètres en lui parlant, comme s'il avait peur de s'approcher de trop près d'elle. Peur de quoi exactement ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était mariée qu'elle ne pouvait plus être approchée ? Et néanmoins, il lui parlait comme si leur dernière rencontre remontait à quelques jours.

Il ajouta, avec un sourire un peu triste : "Vous avez fait bon voyage ?" "Autant qu'on puisse l'espérer." dit-elle doucement.  
"La maison n'a-t-elle pas trop souffert de votre absence ?" "Je ne crois pas. Tout était propre, en tous cas. Je pense qu'Ingrid a dû venir faire le ménage... Il n'y a que le potager et le poulailler en bien piteux état." "Ah bon. Il faudra que j'aille jeter un coup œil sur les dépendances..."  
Michaela se demandait que lui dire d'important. Après un silence assez pesant, elle ajouta : "Vous allez bien ? Que faites-vous en ce moment ?"  
Deux questions d'une banalité affligeante, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui parler de sa nouvelle vie à Boston, de son nouveau mari. Sans trace d'émotion, Sully lui répondit :

"Je suis souvent à la forge de Robert E. Il a beaucoup de travail, alors, je lui donne un coup de main. Sinon, je pose ou relève mes pièges en forêt."  
La réponse était aussi neutre que la question. Lui aussi l'observait. Il la trouvait changée avec sa nouvelle coiffure, les cheveux bien rangés dans ce petit filet qu'elle portait en chignon. Elle paraissait plus sérieuse, plus dame, mais toujours aussi attirante.  
En fait ce qu'ils se disaient tous les deux, en cet instant, n'avait guère d'importance. Les retrouvailles se passaient à un autre niveau. Ce qui comptait, c'était leur ressenti en face l'un de l'autre.

Sully mit fin à leur courte conversation. Trop de pensées parasites les traversaient pour entretenir un véritable dialogue. Il était préférable d'en terminer avec ce silence assez révélateur de leur malaise mutuel.  
"Je vous laisse à votre travail... Je passerai sans doute demain... Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas... Au revoir Michaela." "Merci Sully... Au revoir," dit-elle, retenant bien cette dernière information qu'il voulait la revoir puisqu'il viendrait le lendemain. Il siffla son loup et disparut, en un rien de temps, comme un coureur des bois qu'il était...

**Leurs ressentis**  
Chacun vivait cette retrouvaille comme une attirance et un tiraillement. Pour Michaela, le revoir était d'abord un plaisir mais aussi une sorte de souffrance et un test pour ses sentiments à son égard. Depuis un an, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il devenait et elle n'avait pas osé le demander dans ses lettres à son fils, par peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Une seule fois, Matthew avait parlé de lui, en disant que Sully l'avait aidé à retrouver un taureau qui s'était enfoui de son enclos. Ils avaient mis deux jours à le pister, l'attraper et le ramener dans le troupeau.

Et maintenant, que pensait Sully de son mariage, de leur relation qui s'était arrêtée avec ce voyage à Boston ? Elle ne pouvait le lui demander directement, bien sûr, mais c'est ce qu'elle aurait tant voulu savoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé et éprouvé surtout !  
Sully n'avait pas changé, se disait-elle. Seulement, il était redevenu comme au début, un peu distant. Elle aurait voulu qu'il vienne tout près d'elle, qu'il soit proche comme il avait su l'être, avant son départ. Il devait avoir peur de lui-même. Sa réserve naturelle avait repris le dessus en même temps qu'il avait repris sa vie dans les montagnes. Pourtant, s'il venait à la forge, ce n'était sans doute pas pour des besoins d'argent mais pour d'autres raisons. Elle se demandait lesquelles.  
Michaela n'arrivait pas à dormir, sans cesse elle revivait cette visite surprise. Sully était différent des autres hommes et le voir ravivait ses souvenirs. Sa seule présence physique avait fait remonter des événements profondément enfouis, en particulier ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant la fugue de Brian ou pendant leur périple pour obtenir des preuves de la pollution au mercure. Cette proximité entre eux dans la hutte improvisée, ces petits contacts furtifs et sans paroles. Le sentiment amoureux survivait en elle puisqu'elle éprouvait toujours un émoi, une attirance très forte en sa présence. Pourtant, elle se raisonnait, il n'était pas question de laisser ce genre de pensées l'envahir. Une femme mariée devait contrôler ses attirances et ses pensées. Son séjour à Colorado Springs ne devait pas lui laisser un goût amer. Si elle était venue, ce n'était pas pour le retrouver mais seulement pour marier son fils et vendre sa clinique. Quoique en y réfléchissant et pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, il y avait aussi un espoir secret de le revoir, lui !

Pour Sully, cette rencontre tant attendue, s'était transformée en véritable ratage. Il en espérait tellement et il ne s'était rien passé. Leurs échanges avaient été totalement superficiels. Et dire qu'il décomptait les jours depuis qu'il avait appris la venue de Michaela pour le mariage de son fils.  
Il repensa à tout ce temps depuis son départ pour Boston, toute cette période de doute, ces semaines aussi de solitude jusqu'au retour de Matthew. Là, à travers le récit du jeune homme, il avait compris qu'elle se plaisait bien à Boston et qu'un jeune médecin avait des vues sur elle. Ensuite, l'annonce du mariage et la désillusion complète. Quand il avait appris, par Loren, qu'un nouveau médecin devait arriver et que la clinique allait être mise en vente, ses derniers espoirs de la revoir s'étaient envolés, avant d'apprendre finalement son arrivée. Il voulait profiter une dernière fois de sa présence avant qu'elle s'éclipse totalement, qu'elle sorte de sa vie, qu'il ne la revoit plus jamais. Ce pincement au cœur au moment de lui dire bonjour... Caché pas loin de la maison, il se demandait ce qu'il allait dire pour venir la voir, quand soudain il la vit sortir avec son panier de linge sous le bras. Et là, il trouva la force d'aller à sa rencontre... C'était tellement plus facile en plein air.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait revue, il se sentait toujours fasciné par sa beauté comme la première fois. Les traits de son visage, sa grâce, son sourire, tout l'envoûtait au point de le paralyser, de l'empêcher de s'exprimer. Cela ne faisait que rendre plus insupportable l'idée qu'elle était devenue une femme inaccessible puisqu'elle n'était plus à conquérir. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler franchement, lui dire qu'elle était désolée du mal qu'elle lui avait fait mais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour l'épouser lui. Comme un drogué qui a besoin de sa drogue alors qu'il sait qu'elle peut le tuer, il fallait qu'il profite de sa présence jusqu'au dernier moment, qu'il trouve une raison pour venir la voir tous les jours de son séjour.

**La visite aux amis**  
Le lendemain, Michaela n'attendit pas la visite de Sully. En allant à Colorado Springs avec ses enfants pour rendre visite aux amis et passer des commandes, elle espérait secrètement le voir à la forge.  
La première visite fut pour saluer le révérend et lui demander d'accueillir ses enfants pendant quelques semaines. Colleen et Brian, heureux de retrouver leurs amis, restèrent pour suivre les cours. Puis, ce fut le tour des commerçants et des amis. Elle croisait sans cesse des habitants qu'elle connaissait. En fait, qui ne connaissait-elle pas dans cette ville ?!

Loren l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui posa plein de questions sur sa vie à Boston. Comme elle lui passa une grosse commande pour le mariage, il était ravi. Le temps n'avait pas manqué, pendant le voyage, pour penser à ces détails pratiques.  
Chez Dorothy, elle déposa un modèle de carte d'invitation à faire imprimer pour le mariage. Son amie lui dit regretter beaucoup son départ. Leurs discussions amicales lui manquaient.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Grace pour lui demander de l'assister dans la confection du menu et du repas de noces. Evidemment, elle était prête à proposer des plats raffinés et à les cuisiner.  
Pour terminer, elle rendit visite à Robert E. Il n'y avait pas de commande pour lui, elle voulait juste lui dire bonjour tout en espérant secrètement que Sully s'y trouverait. Hélas, il était absent. Déçue, elle en toucha quelques mots à Robert E qui eut un petit sourire comme s'il lisait ses pensées secrètes. Sully était parti chercher du bois de charpente, dit-il. Oui, il l'aidait assez souvent, se chargeant surtout de tout le secteur de la charpenterie qui lui prenait du temps. Avec cette aide, il pouvait se consacrer à la forge et ferrer les chevaux car, avec l'arrivée des nouveaux immigrants, le travail comme maréchal ferrant augmentait tous les mois.

**La seconde rencontre**  
L'après-midi, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'organisation du mariage, elle entendit le bruit d'une charrette. Tout de suite, elle eut le pressentiment que Sully approchait. Et c'était bien lui qui arrivait, en effet, avec un chargement de bois.  
En un instant, il était au pied du perron. Michaela lui proposa de rentrer s'abriter car un vent froid soufflait de la montagne.  
"Bonjour Sully ! Entrez vous réchauffer !" "Bonjour Michaela... Je viens pour la porte de la grange à changer. J'ai vu que les planches étaient pourries, pas étonnant que les poules se soient enfuies." "C'est donc ça. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien inspecter tous les locaux." Qu'il veuille entretenir sa maison était logique, mais elle se disait que son arrivée avait dû accélérer son désir de mener ce type de réparations. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était heureuse de cette initiative. Ainsi, pendant quelques jours, elle pourrait le voir et lui parler. Il fallait lui parler du mariage de Matthew et l'inviter à participer à la fête.

"Sully, Matthew vous a parlé de son mariage, je suppose ?" "Il m'a demandé d'être son témoin." "Oui, bien sûr... Vous m'avez demandé si vous pouviez m'aider et je crois que oui... pour la mise en place des bancs, tréteaux et plateaux du repas de noce." "Je voulais vous parler justement de cela. Vous voulez faire cela ici, chez vous, dans la cour ? Combien prévoyez-vous d'invités ?" "Je pense une soixantaine de personnes environ. Oui, juste devant la maison."  
En lui servant une boisson chaude, elle se retrouva à côté de lui. Elle sentit son odeur musquée et tressaillit. Puis elle s'assit pas très loin de lui. Et le silence se réinstalla entre eux... Une sorte de tension palpable les empêchait de communiquer. Les sujets de discussion n'étaient que prétextes superficiels, ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. Quand elle leva le regard sur lui, elle vit qu'il la regardait fixement, comme plongé dans une réflexion amère... Il cherchait à comprendre ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné entre eux. C'est alors qu'il lui dit d'un air sombre et à voix basse : "Vous l'aimez ?"

Cela la surprit et la déstabilisa. C'était la question la plus simple mais aussi la plus dérangeante. Elle n'y répondit pas directement mais lui dit : "Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?" "Parce que c'est le plus important."

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui mentir, alors elle lui répondit : "Assez pour l'avoir épousé." "Assez, ce n'est pas beaucoup." "C'est déjà pas mal." De nouveau un silence entre eux. Et puis elle osa ajouter : "Etes-vous jaloux ?" Il ne répondit pas mais détourna le regard sur ses doigts noués. Elle continua calmement : "Si vous aviez été plus entreprenant, si vous m'aviez proposé le mariage, je ne l'aurais pas épousé. Je serais revenue à Colorado Springs. Mais vous ne comptiez pas m'épouser." "En êtes-vous si sûre ?" "Oui, tout à fait." Et la véhémence de sa répartie sortit Sully de sa réserve.  
"Est-ce un reproche ? Vous ai-je dit que je ne le ferais jamais ?" "Non, mais vous avez eu mille fois l'occasion de le faire. A la fin, j'ai compris que vous n'arriveriez pas à franchir le pas, à rompre avec le fantôme d'Abigail."

Elle attendit quelques instants. Il ne réagissait pas comme s'il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle poursuivit sur un ton plus doux : "Pourtant je vous ai aimé et j'étais prête à vous dire _oui_..." Sa phrase se termina dans un spasme d'émotion.  
Ce fut trop pour Sully d'entendre cet aveu. Il ne pouvait supporter le poids de cette révélation. Prestement, il se leva, sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la grange. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour encaisser le choc de ces mots, pour bien comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient ! Ne venait-elle pas de lui dire que c'était lui qu'elle aimait, lui qu'elle aurait voulu épouser ? Il ne l'avait pas compris, il pensait qu'elle l'aimait bien mais pas suffisamment pour partager sa vie...

Avec une force décuplée par la violence de ses sentiments, il déchargea les planches de la carriole. Une tempête se déroulait sous son crâne. Quel idiot il avait été ! Au fond de lui, il aurait dû le savoir qu'elle l'aimait. Plusieurs personnes le lui avaient fait remarquer, comme le photographe Watkins. Et puis, ces petits gestes qu'elle avait eu vers lui quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à dormir côte à côte sous la hutte de branchages. Sa main qui cherchait la sienne...  
Cela lui faisait du bien d'agir physiquement. Sa colère contre lui-même pouvait s'extérioriser dans l'effort musculaire.

Logique qu'elle se soit lassée d'attendre sa demande en mariage. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il était passé à côté de sa seconde chance de bonheur. Il l'avait laissé partir ! Pas un jour qu'il ne pense à elle, qu'il espère la revoir. Et maintenant, elle était la femme d'un autre, d'un inconnu qu'il haïssait sans même le connaître ! Impossible pour lui de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il devenait fou furieux à cette seule évocation !

Quand les planches furent déchargées, il s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il venait d'entendre une déclaration d'amour et au lieu de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras, il avait fui, comme à son habitude...

Mais elle n'avait pas tout dit ! Maintenant, est-ce qu'elle pensait encore à lui, est-ce que son cœur battait toujours en le voyant ? Il fallait qu'il le sache, c'était vital pour lui. Il devait retourner la voir pour le savoir. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il revint vers la maison. Lui, si timide dans le domaine de l'expression des sentiments, se sentait plein d'aplomb. Et cela, parce qu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, fait ces confidences aussi rapidement ! L'entendre dire qu'elle l'aurait épousé s'il avait fait sa déclaration, le bouleversait...  
Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Michaela lavait des légumes, les mains dans la bassine, des

traces de larmes le long des joues. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui entrait. Surprise de le voir revenir et surtout de s'approcher d'elle, elle se détourna, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire et faire ! Quand elle sentit son souffle dans son cou, il était juste derrière elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
"Michaela, est-ce que vous pensez encore à moi ?"

Elle ne répondit pas.  
"Je vous en supplie, dites le moi !... Il faut que je le sache !"  
Et dans un souffle, elle murmura : "oui... parfois !"  
Elle s'était retenue pour ne pas répondre _souvent !_ Mais cela semblait déjà trop pour lui. Il mit sa main sur sa joue pour qu'elle tourne la tête. Il voulait l'embrasser, en croisant son regard. Elle se dit d'abord qu'elle ne devait pas accepter cela, elle, une femme mariée, ce n'était pas convenable. En même temps, de voir ses lèvres si proches des siennes, la troublait profondément, c'était comme l'envie de goûter au fruit défendu. Il fallait trouver le courage de lui demander d'arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résigner. Il était fou d'oser une chose pareille. A quoi pensait-il donc ? C'était indécent, immoral ! Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes et, en même temps, l'attira contre lui avec beaucoup d'énergie. Il l'embrassait maintenant comme si le temps perdu devait être rattrapé. Elle se laissait faire, incapable de lui dire non, de se refuser à lui. Sa résistance intérieure l'empêchait cependant d'être active. La violence de son étreinte, la force avec laquelle il la pressait contre lui, déclencha un fort désir en elle. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour respirer et il en profita pour l'embrasser plus profondément, plus intensément.

Puis soudain, il se baissa et glissa sa main sous ses genoux pour la soulever. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi la portait-il ? Voulait-il lui faire franchir le seuil dans ses bras comme un symbolisme du mariage ? Non, il prenait la direction de sa chambre... jusqu'à son lit ! Elle se demanda si c'était possible qu'il veuille lui faire l'amour. Comment osait-il ? Incroyable ! L'homme qui n'avait pas réussi à se déclarer une année durant, osait l'allonger sur le lit maintenant qu'elle était mariée ! Et manifestement, voulait la posséder..., puisqu'il commençait à la déshabiller. Elle avait beau se dire qu'il fallait le repousser, en réalité, elle se contorsionnait pour lui faciliter la tâche d'ôter ses vêtements. Certainement qu'elle allait trouver la force de lui dire d'arrêter, c'est sûr ! Mais plus elle se disait qu'elle devait lui interdire de poursuivre, plus elle faisait le contraire ! N'était-elle pas maintenant en train de l'aider à enlever ses vêtements en daim ?... Soudain, elle le vit nu, pour la première fois, et ses résistances intérieures disparurent. Elle aspirait trop à s'unir à lui !

De son côté, Sully ne ressentait plus aucune inhibition. De la savoir la femme d'un autre avait mis fin à son blocage. Plus de vierge apeurée par le contact d'un homme puisqu'elle le regardait alors qu'il était nu. Comme s'il se disait que quelqu'un avait pris ce qui lui appartenait, il voulait lui montrer qu'elle était d'abord à lui ! Oui, c'est ça, rétablir la préséance. Il la désirait ardemment et elle était consentante ; c'est tout ce qui comptait en cet instant ! Il la posséda dans une sorte de transe sauvage sans se soucier de son plaisir, à elle.

Elle se laissa faire pendant tout ce temps, surprise de découvrir un Sully inconnu. Cette relation physique, différente de ce qu'elle connaissait, réveilla ses fantasmes enfouis depuis des mois. Oui, elle l'avait désiré très fort ! Oui, elle l'avait voulu comme amant ! Et là, il la prenait comme un homme des bois qu'il était ! C'était fort, c'était enivrant, c'était sauvage ! Un coït un peu primitif qui réveillait en elle la femme profonde, animale, sensuelle. L'émotion la submergeait par ce que cela provoquait dans son inconscient et des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle connaissait depuis six mois, ces relations physiques tendres mais plus subies que désirées, vécues plutôt comme l'obligation d'accomplir le devoir conjugal. Là, elle venait de le faire d'une tout autre manière, non qu'elle éprouvât un plaisir physique, mais une émotion particulière, une sorte d'ivresse qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était une révélation de ce que pouvait être un couple quand l'amour est au rendez-vous. Une porte mystérieuse s'entrouvrait. Quelle différence entre s'offrir par devoir ou par envie ! Comment supporter de revivre le premier après avoir connu le second ! La reconnaissance de sa double erreur lui sautait aux yeux. Et même si elle venait de trahir son époux, ce qui la peinait beaucoup, elle savait aussi qu'elle s'était trompée d'homme. N'était-ce pas plus grave encore ?

Après cette union rapide mais intense, Sully apaisé, la couvrit de baisers et la garda tout contre lui, de longues minutes. Il avait conscience de l'avoir entraînée dans l'adultère. Il se dit que c'était parce qu'elle lui avait fait ces révélations, qu'il avait agi ainsi. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait prise un peu à la hussarde, cependant, il se serait arrêté si elle avait résisté. Pas question de la forcer si elle avait montré la moindre résistance ! Il chercha à voir son visage. Elle avait séché ses larmes et lui fit même un vague sourire. Tout n'était pas perdu pour lui, même si elle ne disait rien...

Michaela restait muette devant les conséquences de cet acte. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à pareille initiative de la part de Sully. Ce dont elle était sûre, maintenant, c'est qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle au point d'avoir agi de cette façon, de vaincre ses inhibitions, d'oser cette impensable union physique. Il y avait un tel mélange de colère, souffrance et frustration accumulées qu'il s'était montré sous un tout autre jour.  
Se posait la question de ce qu'elle allait devoir dire et faire maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse pour tenter de voir plus clair dans ses propres sentiments. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle devrait prendre des décisions importantes.

**La noce**  
Les noces d'Ingrid et de Matthew se déroulèrent dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Rien à voir avec celles de Michaela et William Burke, autrement plus guindées. Plusieurs cowboys qui convoyaient les troupeaux avec Matthew y participaient. La difficulté de ce métier créait des liens d'amitié entre eux. Les convoyages réservaient de nombreux dangers et il fallait être solidaire, en particulier dans les Grandes Plaines, quand ils rencontraient fortuitement des indiens. Avec leurs banjos, les cowboys mettaient une ambiance joyeuse à la noce mais il fallait les contrôler s'ils buvaient trop. Sully avait proposé de faire comme un service d'ordre en compagnie de Robert E. Ils veillaient à ce que les hommes ne viennent pas perturber la fête avec des querelles d'ivrognes.

L'un des cowboys semblait s'intéresser de près à Colleen qu'il trouvait jolie et à son goût mais cette dernière n'y prêtait guère attention. Sa mère avait vite perçu le danger et restait près d'elle ou ne la lâchait pas du regard. Sa fille était bien trop jeune pour être courtisée.  
Ingrid semblait heureuse mais fatiguée par sa grossesse. Sa robe de mariée masquait son petit ventre rond, mais l'œil expert de Dorothy avait perçu ce détail. Elle s'approcha de Michaela et lui dit : "Ingrid n'est pas très bien, on dirait." "Elle est fatiguée et un peu tendue par la préparation du mariage." répondit-elle.  
"C'est fréquent pendant la grossesse..."

Dorothy termina sa phrase en regardant l'effet que cela ferait sur Michaela. Celle-ci rosit et se sentit démasquée comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre personne. Elle répondit : "Vous l'avez vu ?"  
"Bien sûr, une femme qui a été mère, voit cela tout de suite. Elle a aussi plus de poitrine." Michaela ajouta : "J'aurais préféré qu'ils attendent d'être mariés pour faire un enfant... (soupir) Seulement, ils ne m'ont pas consulté sur le sujet."

Dorothy partit dans un fou rire à l'idée de cette possible requête de Matthew et en entendant le ton réprobateur de Michaela. Celle-ci eut conscience d'avoir dit une bêtise et rit également. Cela détendit l'atmosphère entre elles.

**Le temps des décisions**  
La fête passée, Michaela se demanda ce que sa relation avec Sully allait bien devenir. Elle était écartelée entre deux solutions incompatibles : partir à Boston pour poursuivre sa vie avec William ou rester à Colorado Springs pour vivre avec Sully. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle ne pouvait rester avec Sully tout en étant l'épouse d'un autre homme, même si elle souhaitait, comme lui, qu'ils vivent ensemble. Elle passerait pour une dévergondée et cela était incompatible avec l'exercice de sa profession respectable de médecin. Son mari William avait aussi le droit à un minimum de considération. Qu'avait-elle à lui reprocher ? Rien du tout. Mais partir pour revivre la vie de Madame Burke en oubliant Sully ne lui semblait plus possible, maintenant qu'elle était sûre de partager les mêmes sentiments amoureux que lui. La situation était cornélienne. Il fallait pourtant prendre des décisions, et rapidement.

La première fut de ne pas vendre la clinique. Elle y renonça d'autant plus facilement que le nouveau médecin qui était arrivé ne comptait pas s'y installer. Il avait acheté un terrain pour construire une autre clinique, ayant reçu un héritage conséquent. D'après Dorothy, il aurait déclaré que celle du docteur Mike ne lui convenait pas. Il manquait une salle d'attente ainsi qu'une vraie salle d'opération pour obtenir une plus grande asepsie. L'ex-maison de Charlotte Cooper fut donc mise en location dans la gazette et le lendemain de la publication, un bottier se proposa pour la louer car il cherchait justement à s'installer dans le centre-ville.  
La seconde décision fut de repartir à Boston. Mais cette fois-ci en sachant qu'elle laissait derrière elle un homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait. C'était une grande différence par rapport à son premier voyage. Pas question pour elle d'oublier Sully. Elle lui expliqua sa position.

"Sully, je dois repartir à Boston. Je suis une femme mariée... mais crois-moi, je ne vais pas t'oublier comme la première fois." "Que comptes-tu faire ?" "Revenir dès que je pourrais, mais avant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler là-bas... Il faut que tu sois patient, que tu m'attendes." "T'attendre, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux quand tu n'es pas là." dit-il en souriant un peu tristement.

Il espérait que cette attente serait autrement plus confiante que la première. Il en était même sûr, aussi ajouta-t-il : "Je vais occuper cette attente en nous construisant une nouvelle maison. Je laisserai ainsi l'ancienne à Matthew et quand tu reviendras, nous aurons un endroit pour vivre." "Oh oui, c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Une maison neuve pour une nouvelle vie ! Je t'écrirai toutes les semaines, sois en sûr !" "J'en aurai bien besoin pour garder le moral. Il ne faudra pas trop que je pense à toi et William ensemble pour ne pas devenir fou !"

Elle comprenait sa souffrance et en guise de réponse, posa ses deux bras sur ses épaules pour se rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser tendrement. Que c'était dur de se séparer après s'être déclaré leur amour !

**Le temps du départ**  
Michaela avait annoncé à William qu'elle resterait un mois à Colorado Springs et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit.  
Pour la scolarité des enfants, ce n'était pas souhaitable de rester davantage car Colleen perdait son temps à l'école de la petite ville. Elle disait connaître tout que ce qu'ils faisaient en cours et n'avoir rien appris en un mois. Rien à voir avec le niveau des cours dispensés à Boston, spécialement en mathématiques. C'était presque gênant pour elle de se retrouver tellement au-dessus du niveau de ses camarades. Déjà la meilleure élève de l'école à son départ, elle avait encore progressé avec l'émulation des élèves à Boston, issus de familles cultivées, et la plus grande compétence des maîtres. Brian, lui, n'avait pas trop hâte de repartir. Il adorait jouer avec Bébéloup et pouvait traîner en tenue décontractée, ce qui était impossible à Boston.

Quelques jours plus tard, Michaela repartait pour Boston en compagnie de ses deux enfants qui ignoraient tout de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Sully.  
Ce dernier se posta à 1500 m de Colorado Springs sur le passage de la diligence car il voulait éviter la cérémonie des adieux déchirants. Un petit mot laconique à Michaela l'avait prévenue où il serait exactement sur le trajet. En montant dans la diligence, Michaela se positionna proche de la fenêtre afin de l'apercevoir de loin. Quand elle le reconnut, elle eut un sourire sur le visage, rien que pour lui. Elle ne fit aucun geste de la main. Colleen vit juste sa mère sourire sans savoir que celle-ci venait d'apercevoir Sully, debout contre un arbre, le loup couché à ses pieds. C'était l'image de l'homme solitaire que Michaela voulait conserver dans sa mémoire.

**Epilogue**  
Pendant le voyage, Michaela essaya de réfléchir à la manière dont elle s'y prendrait avec sa famille, ses enfants et surtout avec William.  
C'était avec son mari que ce serait le plus dur car il ne comprendrait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et effectivement, les explications données par Michaela lui apparurent surréalistes. Elle fut tout à fait sincère avec lui, essayant de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé en elle, en revoyant Sully. Le sentiment que c'était lui qu'elle aimait d'amour, qu'elle allait gâcher sa vie et celle de Sully si elle retournait vivre à Boston. William se demanda comment elle avait pu prendre une telle décision, en un seul mois, au point de vouloir le quitter. Il eut beau essayer de la convaincre de rester avec lui, Michaela resta ferme, rien ne réussit à lui faire changer d'avis. Ce qui le consola un peu, c'est qu'elle ne lui fit aucun reproche, et l'assura qu'il n'était en rien responsable de cette décision.

En apprenant la nouvelle, sa mère fut d'abord sidérée puis très en colère contre sa fille. Elle lui fit un discours moralisateur sur l'engagement dans le mariage. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur Michaela bien décidée à obtenir le divorce. Heureusement pour elle, William ne s'y opposa pas, trop déprimé pour lui contester cette initiative. Les démarches durèrent trois mois qui semblèrent interminables tant l'environnement de vie était hostile à cette séparation. Chez Elisabeth Quinn, l'ambiance devenait électrique. Une sorte de consensus entre la mère et la fille rendait certains sujets tabou. Alors que le silence entre elles devenait pesant, Michaela fut sur le point d'aller habiter à l'hôtel avec ses enfants. Elle s'abstint finalement, de peur que sa mère ne ressente cela trop durement. Et parmi ses sœurs, seule Rebecca lui offrit une oreille attentive sans la juger.

Les enfants ne dirent rien quand elle leur annonça sa décision de quitter William pour vivre avec Sully. Ils sentirent d'instinct que leur mère vivait une période tourmentée, qu'il fallait éviter de la contrarier. En présence de leur grand-mère, ils évitèrent aussi de parler de Sully ou de William. Celui-ci mit une année entière à remonter la pente. Deux ans plus tard, il se mariait avec une jeune infirmière qui, elle, l'aimait d'amour. Dans son cœur, il n'oublia pas pour autant la belle Michaela qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Sully ne fut pleinement rassuré que lorsqu'il vit Michaela descendre du train. L'émotion ressentie était si forte qu'il fut incapable de lui parler. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui longuement. En cet instant, la vie lui souriait et il la tenait entre ses bras.  
**Fin**


End file.
